Nightmares
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Fitz has a particularly bad nightmare and May helps.


(AN: This is set about now in season two, episode four or three whatever. Sorry its short and its totally not how either Fitz or May would react in cannon but I just needed this. Please review it really helps and send any ideas for other chapters or fics like if you've been looking for a particular fic or theme let me know and I will do my best thanks)

Agent May was having a really nice dream. She forgot what the dream was about as soon as she woke up however, and looking at her clock she realized it was 3AM. She wasn't sure what had woken her until she heard again the terrified screams of one Leo Fitz.

She jumped out of bed and ran down the 5 meters of hallway to the engineer's small room. His accent sounded stronger in sleep though it was hard to tell since he was only screaming one name.

"Jemma! Jemma!" May slid the door open to find the young agent in the midst of a nightmare, curled around his pillow which he was holding onto for dear life. His screams turned into sobs as May closed the door and sat on the side of his bed and tried to gently shake the boy awake.

"Jemma I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, no Jemma please don't go." Her heart broke hearing him call for the one person he wanted and couldn't have. His hands were clutching his pillow so tightly his fingers had gone white and she shook him a little harder trying not to cry herself.

"Fitz? It's alright, it's okay, wake up sweetie, common." Agent May didn't think she had called anyone sweetie in her entire life but with Fitz she couldn't help it. It came naturally to her where the younger team members were concerned.

The engineer finally woke with a gasp and looked around shocked until his tear-filled eyes landed on the worried looking agent sitting in front of him. After the horrible dream he just had he was still sobbing and his breaths wouldn't calm. His throat was raw and he knew he must have been screaming which meant everyone on the 'bus' had heard it.

Embarrassed he buried himself under his blankets wishing it was dirt or rock instead so that he wouldn't have to face another day of self-imposed isolation so he wouldn't have to endure the many looks of pity he was likely to get after tonight.

"Fitz if you want to be alone then I'll go but I want to help, all of us do and you just need to let us. Whatever you need."

She could hear his sniffs turn into sobs again and she pulled back the duvet as Fitz reached out and allowed her to gather his shaking form in her arms. He curled into her and gripped her like he had his pillow, his sobs continuing on her shoulder.

"Aw Fitz, it's alright. Shhh baby it's okay." She was rubbing his back and holding him as close as she could wishing she could absorb all his pain and make it all better. She was just about to ask what was wrong when she heard a whine from her shoulder.

"She wouldn't take it."

May had no idea what he was talking about until he said "I tried to make her but she wouldn't and the window blew and-and"

She wasn't sure if he couldn't find the words or couldn't bear to say them but she finally understood. He had been dreaming about the pod again. He usually didn't react this way, in fact he said he had hardly any memories of his and Simmons time in the pod and that what he remembered was fuzzy. The memories must have been getting clearer.

"Shhh Fitz it's okay, you saved her. She's okay Fitz and so are you. It's alright."

"Yeah but she's gone. And it's my fault, she could be killed by those stupid Hydra agents or brain washed and she knows that and she still left because she didn't want to be near me."

"Fitz that's not true, she left because she was the only one that could go into this mission and she cares enough about this team to do it. We will make sure she is safe every step of the way, you don't think Coulson would let her go in without a sure chance she would come back out unharmed do you?"

The engineer shook his head weakly into her shirt but his tears continued their decent down his cheeks and so May rubbed his back and rocked slightly while quietly talking to him.

They all knew he had been having nightmares but they had never heard him scream like that. She heard footsteps and turned slightly, careful not to alarm Fitz, and saw the small team standing at the doorway.

Coulson looked pleased that May was helping the young scientist, Skye and Trip looked about ready to cry at the state of their friend while Mack looked concerned but not overly surprised. Hunter just looked like he was sleep walking.

Coulson carefully herded the group back to their on bunks as May continued rocking until Fitz had calmed down enough to sigh quietly into her shirt.

"Sorry for waking you up so early."

'I was right his accent is thicker when he's sleepy' May thought because as the engineer tried hard to stay awake on her shoulder his accent was so thick she had trouble understanding some of his words.

"It's fine, it will give me more time to enjoy the quiet before the rest of the team wake up. You should go back to sleep."

She settled him back into his small cocoon of blankets but he grabbed onto her hand as she got up to leave.

"Sorry. I just-I'm worried the dream will come back and I won't be able to –able to-…"

"Wake up?"

"Yeah. And I don't feel like I can be alone right now." He shook his head and muttered a little to himself like he regretted asking her to stay but she was so glad he had asked her for something he needed rather than suffering in silence like he usually did.

"Of course, I'll stay." She settled in to the chair beside him and squeezed his hand because he was still holding it as he snuggled deeper into his bed and closed his eyes quickly falling to sleep.

"Good night Monkey."


End file.
